Frozen Memories
by Nariko-Aolani
Summary: Weyard is now at peace, and every one goes their own direction. Mia is back home taking care of her town, while a strange girl is brought in...The gang slowly reunites but for what reason?


A/N: Hello Nariko here! Just read it, its my first GS fic. Good reviews I don't mind critiquing ones!

Frozen Memories:

Chapter one: The awakening

Thunder crashed as more rain fell from the angry sky. The raging water droplets pattered on the window of near by houses, and crashed on the tin of the roofs. It disrupted the calm lake in the woods, creating mud puddles destroying the fresh grass in the woods just outside of Imil.

The lightning turned the trees yellow for a second as if they too were scared.

The moon was nowhere to be seen nor the stars.

The leaves from the surrounding trees detached from the branches from the strong winds, and blew around the two figures.

She fell off her feet from a strong blow, and into the brown mud puddle behind her. The girl clutched her stomach in pain as more blood rushed from her now open wound. Her vision was blurred and so was her mind. Too weak to do anything she stayed where she was awaiting the final blow from the person who stood over her.

Breathing heavy she dared not to look at him but made an attempted anyway. She could make out hair as blur as the morning sky swaying in the fierce wind that almost seemed like it wanted to kill them all on its own. The treads of blue covered his face like mask but his eyes that were same deep enchanting blue as hers were clearly visible. They were the last she saw before her mind gave up on her and her head fell back into the mud puddle creating a brown splash.

-

The sun attempted to shine through the overcast over the small town of Imil. Snow as usual began to fall from the grey cotton creating a blanket of white over everything.

Mia in a warm house gazed out of the windows her icy blue eyes filled with sadness from the absence of Isaac and her other friends. Her long aquamarine locks tumbled down to her waist in a slight wave free from their usual pony tale. Her dress that held so many memories of her friends hung dormant in her closet, as she wore her silk night gown the soft fabric reflecting the warm blaze burning in her fireplace. It was this day that she decided to leave everyone and head back home.

She couldn't abandon her town for such a long time again its was her being gone that everyone was sick, and some even died. Grief filling her heart she promised to never leave her home again, but she wondered. How where Isaac and Garet doing? Garet probably wrecked havoc among the poor people again, and Isaac is trailing along trying to fix everything. Just the thought made her giggle.

What about Sheba, Piers, Felix, Jenna, and Ivan? She missed Jenna so much they were almost like sisters, and Sheba she was probably somewhere safe with Felix. But Ivan just might be trailing along with Garet and Isaac. Mia smile so heartwarming it could probably melt the snow. She loved making up fantasies about her friend's whereabouts because truthfully she had no clue where each person maybe.

She missed those days fighting along side all her friends. But there was no need to fight at the moment. They were in a phase of peace, a phase that would last for a while. Alex is gone, and so is Karst and Agatio.

She tossed a piece of her long blue hair off her shoulders so it could join the rest. And started to turn back when her front door flew open letting snow and a chilling wind in. Two silhouettes materialized out of the snow and wind carrying what seemed to be a pretty heavy load.

The cargo they brought turned out to be a girl.

"Put her on the bed." Mia demanded calmly since she's used to patients like this.

They plopped the girl down Mia place a warm wet rag on her forehead. She examined the girl, Her hair was a long rich brown with mud mixed in to make it look a shade darker. Her face was covered in dirt and blood, and her lips were turning a light shade of purple from being left in the cold for so long. Her black scarf that was originally wrapped tightly around her neck was loose and tattered, her thick white shirt was a mess, being torn and ripped like some thing tried to rip her apart. Her skirt was unharmed but her black tights looked like fish net stockings, and her ankle high boots were scuffed from trying to escape.

Mia sat shocked at this girl's appearance, were they still at peace or has something else risen, and for what alchemy was gone beneath the dirt and rocks where it belongs, and so was Alex. So who could it be this time?

Nariko: Ah HA! CLIFFHANGER! I love writing cliffhangers! Now you must wait for the rest! The other will be up when my homework is done and I have time.


End file.
